


Operation Secret Halloween Party

by fly_invisible



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Kabby, Kabby Trick or Treats, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fly_invisible/pseuds/fly_invisible
Summary: Marcus Kane had read about Halloween and he loved everything about it. In fact he thought it was the most brilliant thing the human race had ever invented.Abby Griffin had read about Halloween and she hated everything about it. In fact she thought it was the silliest thing the human species had ever come up with.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melinaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinaa/gifts).



> Dedicated to Melina for the Kabby Halloween Trick or Treats - Happy Halloween! 
> 
> This is the first fic I've written in years and I hope it turned out okay.  
> Huge thank you to Jade who worked over it with me in the middle of the night.

 

  

Marcus Kane had read about Halloween and he loved everything about it.

In fact he thought it was the most brilliant thing the human race had ever invented.

However he knew that Abby had read everything about Halloween and she had rolled her eyes so hard at him that he thought for a second they would never turn back around (and yes he was briefly considering that as a part of his costume). So he had grudgingly decided to not throw a Halloween party but rather keep quite about it in order to not annoy her.

The closer they got to the actual date the more upset he became about not being able to dress up as Dracula. He had seen a picture of it in one of the old books, and wanted to scare the hell out of the kids - especially Octavia, who had lately taken a liking to play jokes on him. Nothing would please him more than to get her back for all the cut out hearts with "A+M" written on them that popped up wherever he went and which he was desperately trying to hide from Abby.

He was so occupied with trying to keep this very clingy Octavia under control that he hadn't even noticed how little time Abby and he had spent with each other outside of the Chancellor's Office during the last few weeks before the 31st of October.

Thus he was very confused when Abby told him she still had stuff to do after they'd finished a late night discussion with the newly found council. He figured it was medical stuff even though she refused to answer when he asked - he knew she was working hard in order to not neglect her doctor duties while basically Co-Chancelloring with him simultaneously. So he somberly let her go after she had promised to step by his chamber later. 

 

* * *

 

Abby Griffin had read about Halloween and she hated everything about it. In fact she thought it was the silliest thing the human species had ever come up with. However she knew that Marcus had read everything about Halloween and his eyes had lit up with the sparkle of utter joy and anticipation.

As it came apparent that he was not going to throw a huge party on the 31st of October in order to not annoy her, she had come up with a plan to surprise him.

The first thing she had done was to bring Octavia into the loop, who had promised to distract Marcus as good as possible. As far as Abby knew the girl was quite successful, considering Marcus found less and less time to be with her outside of the Chancellors Office and was also trying to hide suspicious red notes from her on which she still hadn't gotten a clear enough look.

After finishing a long meeting the night before Halloween she excused herself when he turned go to the chambers. He looked confused but didn't press on and let her go.

It took them another hour to go over the plan before she sent the kids to bed and made her way to Marcus room.

 

* * *

 

It was still dark when he was awoken by a soft thud of the door closing.

He lifted his head up from the desk he had fallen asleep on and saw Abby making her way into his room. Her feet were barefoot and she was tiptoeing with shoes in her hands, obviously having tried to not wake him. She looked exhausted and immediately sank down on his bed letting her shoes fall to the ground without caring where they landed.

Slowly he got up and sat down beside her, softly lifting his hand to start drawing calming circles on her knee.

"We should get some sleep" he murmured still drawing circles.

She nodded, her eyes already closing: "Can I stay here tonight" she asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Of course" he answered and got up to retrieve an extra blanket from the cupboard for her.

This wasn't the first time they had shared his quarters, though it wasn't a regular thing either. After everything that had happened in Polis they had come back to Arkadia to their separate chambers and were not planning to change anything about that yet. Whatever it was between them, they wanted to take it slow and at a steady pace. So they both took the time and space that they needed.

Getting into bed it didn't take long before their breathing evened out and they let the much needed sleep overtake them.

 

* * *

 

Abby awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. A glance at the clock on the nightstand almost made her jump out of bed.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she called out to Marcus who was sitting on his desk, totally absorbed into the book he was reading.

"Relax. Remember, we postponed today's council meeting and you don't have to be in medical until 12" Marcus chuckled, offering her a cup of coffee.

Abby knew that of course, originally she had initiated the postponing , even though Marcus did not know that. Instead she had called in another "Operation Secret Halloween Party" meeting for the morning and she was already half an hour too late.

"I promised to help Jackson out today" she lied, hastily putting her clothes on.

"But Jackson-" inquired Marcus, but she had already snapped the coffee out of his hand and left the through the door, leaving him behind.

 

* * *

 

Marcus grumbled.

Today was not a good day.

It was Halloween today and while he had decided to let it go for Abby's sake he had hoped that at least one of the kids would mention it. He couldn't have been the only one who read about it. And on top of it all he hadn't seen his favourite doctor all day long, ever since she left him behind in his room.

Since he was done with work for the day, he had even wandered to medical, only finding a very busy Jackson who was obviously stressed. So he had gone back to his room and was now trying to get his concentration back on the book he had really liked in the morning.

When there was a knock on the door he expected it to be Octavia, who had asked if she could come by in the evening to talk to him. Sighing he put his book down and got up to open the door.

What followed was a scream, then three more and then laughter.

 

* * *

 

Abby extended a hand to both Octavia and Clarke, who had fallen over from laughing so hard.

Part one of Operation Secret Halloween Party had been a total success.

Together with Raven the three had turned up at Marcus door. She was the first to knock, dressed as a medical vampire. He had opened the door, screamed like a nine year old, and then screamed two more times when first Octavia and then Clarke had come into view behind Abby. Raven as a zombie mechanic had been the final straw and with a fourth scream he had slumped down against the door. This had caused the four women to break out into loud laughter.

Now the Chancellor was starting to regain his composure, still holding a hand over his beating heart. Abby looked at him apologetical hoping she hadn't given him a heart attack but she saw a grin beging to spread over his face.

"Abigail Griffin - you did not" he whispered exasperated.

She started blushing slightly and saw the girls chuckling at her. Abby Griffin usually did not blush - something had definitely changed during the last few weeks.

"You remembered Halloween? For me?" he looked at her with that expression that made her weak in her knees.

"Let's go," she said to avoid having this conversation in front of the three very interested girls "there's a Halloween Party waiting for you." 

 

* * *

 

"So you all knew?" Marcus exclaimed.

"You mean to tell me I was the only one who had no clue?" he continued, taking a piece of the brain cake which he found disgusting but way too tasty to bypass.

Bellamy, Miller and Harper grinned and high fived one another.

"As if you didn't love it - we know you love surprises" argued Bellamy. "You have Abby to thank for it though. It was all her idea - we just helped her out."

"I know" answered Marcus, looking over at the bar where Clarke was just now walking up to meet her mother there.

 

* * *

 

"It's going quite well, right?" Abby greeted her daughter with concern in her voice.

"It's going amazing, mom, don't sell yourself short." said Clarke, taking a seat next to the older woman.

They just sat for a while, observing the party. Abby saw Raven and Monty dance it out in the corner, and she smiled to herself softly. With ALIE gone the pain the young woman's pain had come back in full force and Raven still struggled on a daily basis. But that didn't stop her from having fun, dancing awkwardly more on one than both legs but with a smile on her face.

In the middle of the room she saw warrior Octavia trying to get Jasper into a sword fight and she hoped that the young girl hadn't brought along her real sword.

Earlier she had even see her new apprentice Murphy shed a smile at a completely in glitter covered Emori.

They had needed this.

Arkadia had needed this.

Turning to Clarke she murmured: "It feels strange. I never thought that a Halloween party of all things could have this effect on us. I thought we had enough pain and blood in our lives already. But still-" she fell silent.

"You know I kind of skipped the Halloween literature," intervened Clarke, "but I think it comes with the fun of dressing up. We don't have to be ourselves for a night. We just have fun - who cares if it's scary or not. And it brings us closer together."

Abby nodded, once again admiring the self made Picasso mask her daughter wore. 

"I hope Marcus liked it" she said after a few moments had passed. "Of course he does." Clarke nudged her.

They had talked about this - whatever it was between Abby and Marcus. The talk was awkward and painful, bringing up too many memories of Jake, but they needed to have it. They both knew things would evolve slowly - and Clarke was okay with that.

"Go to him" Clarke said just when a white hand extended itself to Abby and Marcus asked:

"May I have this dance?"

 

* * *

 

The hall had cleared a bit already, but Abby and Marcus were not the only ones on the dance floor, now dancing to quieter music than the young folks before.

Marcus could see Miller and Brian dancing in a secluded corner, completely immersed in each other.

He felt Abby nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck, seeking his warmth, not minding his Dracula collar. Holding her closer he slowed down their dance, simply enjoying to be around her. It seemed as if both of them no longer cared that they were in public and everyone could see that Chancellor and Co-Chancellor were obviously engrossed in an intimate moment.

"Thank you" he whispered into her ear and brought his hand up to brush through her hair which fell down her back longer than ever.

"Thank _you_ " she answered. "You were willing to sacrifice Halloween for me."

He chuckled and hugged her even closer.

When she started to pull out of his embrace he thought he had overstepped their public boundary, but she simply drew back so she could look him right into the eyes.

Slowly she brought her hand up to thread it through his hair. By now they had almost completely stopped moving. He shivered when she brought up her other hand and lightly brushed a thumb over his lips. Then she carefully leaned in meeting him halfway and touched her lips to his.

 

* * *

 

Her heart still stopped whenever they did that. He deepened the kiss slightly, causing shivers to run down her spine. Everything seemed so colorful suddenly, like they had finally found their way back to one another after everything that had happened during the year.

They broke the kiss when the music suddenly changed to a more upbeat song and she laughed when he spun her around.

Over Marcus' shoulder she saw Clarke and Jackson smiling and she gave them a loving nod. Behind them Raven was smirking and Octavia held up those mysterious red notes again. She'd have to ask her about those.

But for now this was enough.

 

 

 


End file.
